This invention relates generally to turbines, and more particularly, to turbine blades for wind turbines.
Generation of electricity by wind or water power without using fossil fuels is desirable to produce electrical power in a more environmentally friendly manner. Wind turbines are known that convert rotational movement of turbine blades to electricity as wind causes the blades to rotate.
It has been found, however, that wind turbines can produce noise in operation that can be a nuisance in some installations. Especially when wind turbines are placed in close relation to populated areas, aerodynamic noise emissions from the turbines in use may be unacceptable.
A variety of efforts have been made to reduce aerodynamic noise of turbine blades in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,436 describes a serrated rear member that is attachable to a main blade body to reduce noise. U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,846 describes turbine blades having a roughened surface treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,865 describes irregularly formed rear edges of turbine blades to address noise issues.
While such efforts may have achieved some success in reducing aerodynamic noise in certain installations, a less complicated and lower cost solution to wind turbine noise is desired.